baltofandomcom-20200222-history
Rosy's Parents
Rosy's Dad= Rosy's parents are the main family in Balto and the owner of Jenna. Her father was voiced by William Roberts and her mother was voiced by Sandra Dickinson. Biography ''Balto'' Rosy's parents are portrayed as a typical couple. He'll be first seen when Rosy is getting her own sled and once it was paid she plays with it with Jenna and Mom will be happy for Dad for such a great thing. Later he'll be seen again when Rosy comes in contact with Balto, Dad rushes to his daughter and kicks snow at Balto forcing to step back and tells her that Balto is part-wolf therefore he might be unpredictable. During night, he'll catch Rosy outside and takes her inside since she'll make the disease way worst. He'll be seen again discussing about the Doctor about Rosy's sickness and gets news about what she has. Later when something bursts to the door the Butcher and Dad hear something and Dad uses his lantern to highlight the area only to find Steele pointing at something and later revealed to be Balto with sausages (little did he know that Steele stealed them) the Butcher takes his sausages back and gives it to Steele due him catch Balto with them and the Dad tells Balto to get out. Jenna was going after him and Dad catches her bandanna and stops her. The Dad will be seen again with Sick Rosy and hope they return with the medicine soon as possible. He'll mainly stay with Rosy and hope they come back but it was getting really late, they tried to get Jenna to raise her happiness only to be overcome by her sickness. He'll be seen again laying on his wife's legs, presumably he thought that the team would not make it back. Everyone's hope were lost until Jenna barks happily and alerts everyone that the Team are back. He will be seen again when Balto is being cheered and people peting him, Dad will talk to him and bring him himself the hospital. He'll happily hug the now cured Rosy and when Balto bring her hat, Rosy thanks him and Dad will now watch Balto happily approaching Jenna. It can be said that they continue to allow the previously untrustworthy Balto into their lives and home; seeing as how he fathered a litter of puppies with the family's prized husky Jenna. |-|Rosy's Mom= Rosy's parents are the main family in Balto and the owner of Jenna. Her father was voiced by William Roberts and her mother was voiced by Sandra Dickinson. Biography ''Balto'' Rosy's parents are portrayed as a typical couple. The mom doesn't do much compared to the Dad but she'll be first seen when Rosy is getting her own sled and once it was paid she plays with it with Jenna and Mom will be happy for Dad for such a great thing. The Mom will be seen again with Sick Rosy and hope they return with the medicine soon as possible. She'll mainly stay with Rosy and hope they come back but it was getting really late, they tried to get Jenna to raise her happiness only to be overcome by her sickness. She'll be seen again getting some tea while her husband is laying on her legs, presumably she thought that the team would not make it back. Everyone's hope were lost until Jenna barks happily and alerts everyone that the Team are back. She'll be seen happily hugging the now cured Rosy and when Balto bring her hat, Rosy thanks him and Mom will now watch Balto happily approaching Jenna. ''Balto III: Wings of Change'' Only the mom makes an appearance during the opening. She'll only be seen closing the door when Rosy is happily sleeping. Relationships Trivia *The director stated that there's a deleted scene where Rosy's father reacts to Balto winning the sled dog race. * The mother makes a cameo in the third film. ** Unlike the mom, the dad never makes an appearance at the sequels. Category:Humans Category:Balto Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters